mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Ramses Futaba
|birthdate = January 25, 2004 |height = 5'3" (160 cm) |three_sizes = 70-57-68 |weight = 48 kg (105 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese-Egyptian |affiliations = Justice Alliance of Japan (formerly) Justice Alliance of Earth (currently) |rivals = Yuuko Morino (formerly) Kaya Blanche (formerly) |kaiju_form = Hououga |family_members = Rosalia Ramses-Futaba (mother, deceased) Shougo Futaba (father) Ichirou Tachibana (husband) Sokuren Tachibana (son) |love_interests = Ryouki Yamagoto (ex-boyfriend, deceased) Ichirou Tachibana (currently) |occupation = Student (until Gamera vs. Gamera) Teacher Apprentice of the Witch of the Great Oceans Witch of the Great Oceans (currently) |likes = Ichirou Tachibana, her family, her nobility status |dislikes = Ichirou Tachibana (formerly), other girls flirting with Ichirou, "commoners", crime and corruption, people who threaten her family |appearances = Shin Gamera Gamera vs. Gamera: Rise of Legion Thunder Kaiju Hanumerlin Yoroi the Last Emerald Light Gamera vs. the Goddamn Samurai Justice Alliance of Japan Gamera vs. MechaGamera Gamera vs. The Great General of Darkness Kaiju World War: Part 1 Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Shin Gamera |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Rie Kugimiya }} is one of the main characters of Shin Gamera and a number of its sequels, and known throughout the Mahou Kaiju Series as the girlfriend and eventually wife of the series' protagonist Ichirou Tachibana. Appearance Lily is a Japanese girl with a quarter Egyptian trace. Flat-chested, she has a fitting physique, matching well her tan skintone. She has orange hair, always coming in twin-tails tied by white and black ribbons, and sea teal eyes. Her battle uniform is a leather semi-transparent bodysuit that only covers her torso and has white clothings that cover her breasts, crotch, sides and sleeves with yellow trimmings and pads near her shoulders. She always wears white heels with gold handles. Background Before Shin Gamera When she was at the age of ten, she was trained by Gouten Amagami to hone her naturally-born magical abilities. As a witch, she aspired to become the apprentice of Yuuko Morino, the current Witch of the Grand Oceans. During her first year in the Higashizaka Kitano High School in Kyoto, she attracted the attention of the entire student body because of her beauty, easily becoming the most popular girl in school. She had a boyfriend named Ryouki Yamagoto who mysteriously disappeared shortly after. Shin Gamera Lily is in her second year as the class president, in the same class as Ichirou Tachibana, as well as the student council president. She goes to school for one semester out of every two in a year, and spends the rest of the year in Egypt, as her grandmother was an Egyptian noblewoman. Gamera vs. Gamera Gamera vs. the Goddamn Samurai At the end of the movie, Lily and Ichiro get married. Gamera vs. MechaGamera Gamera vs. The Great General of Darkness Kaiju World War Part 1 Kaiju World War Part 2 Personality Since she considers herself an Egyptian noblewoman, she tends to treat others, especially Ichiro, with contempt as a commoner. Up until the end of Shin Gamera, she was incredibly mean-spirited towards Ichiro, harming him physically and verbally. However, after the incident where she accidentally turned Ichiro into a tentacle monster, circumstances forced the two to work together out with the help of Yuuko and Socrato. As time passed, Lily and Ichiro were becoming warmer towards each other, with the instances of the former constantly changing her mood between hostile and friendly. Lily is a tsundere, being friendly and soon deeply in love with Ichiro but not being able to admit it and getting very jealous when she sees him with other girls, especially her mentor Yuuko and Kaya Blanche. It was not helped when it was revealed that her ex-boyfriend Ryouki Yamagoto was actually alive, leading the Brotherhood of Magi during the events of Gamera vs. Gamera. After Ichiro and Lily promises to a dying Ryouki to remember him by becoming happy with each other, Lily decdies to stick with Ichiro until she finds out for sure how he feels about her. As a result, Lily learns to control her jealousy and from then on isn't nearly as bothered by Ichiro spending time with other girls as before. Her nobility status is the reason behind her Tsundere nature, as her growing feelings for Ichiro were initially highly confusing and frustrating for her, due to seeing him as a "commoner". Through her relationship with Ichiro and continued interactions with Yuuko and Kaya throughout the Mahou Kaiju Series, however, Lily gradually outgrows this problem, and overall becomes a much kinder, gentler, friendlier, more generous, empathetic and moral person as a result of their influence. Evenutally, she is able to fully embrace her relationship with Ichiro to the point where they eventually married in the end of Gamera vs. the Goddamn Samurai. Relationships Ichirou Tachibana Ryouki Yamagoto Yuuko Morino Sokuren Tachibana Abilites *'Strong magical powers' - *'Sensitivity to chi' - *'Water element' - *'Kaiju Transformation' - In the climax of Gamera vs. MechaGamera, she earned the ability to transform into her kaiju form, Hououga. Gallery Character Arts Shin Gamera Lily_(Shin_Gamera).png|Art from Shin Gamera Lily_with_wings.png|With wings Lily_swimsuit.png|In a swimsuit Lily_unleashing_her_powers.png|Using her powers Other Movies Lily Ramses Futaba.png|Art from Gamera vs. Gamera: Rise of Legion with wings and symbol Lily Ramses Futaba-0.png|Character art from Gamera vs. The Great General of Darkness Concept Art Lily_Concept_Art.png|Concept art by Mayu Furuse Lily_Concept_Art_Heads_1.png|Head busts Lily_Concept_Art_Heads_2.png|More head busts Portraits Lily_Ramses_Futaba_(Portrait).jpg|Portrait art from Shin Gamera Lily_Ramses_Futaba_(Kaiju_World_War_Portrait).jpg|Portrait art from Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2 Screenshots Lily 1.png Lily 2.png Lily 3.png Lily 4.png Lily 5.png Lily 6.png Ichiro and Lily 1.png Ichiro and Lily 2.png Ichiro and Lily 3.png Ichiro and Lily 4.png Ichiro grabs Lily.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Gamera characters Category:Magi Category:Humans Category:Kaiju users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Magicians Category:Justice Alliance members Category:Superheroes